No Need For Shinigami and Vengeance
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: The shinigami are about to face a brand new enemy that they've never faced before. And who are these people Urahara knows? A cross-over with Tenchi Muyo.


**AN: My new fic with my new Pen-name! I'm formally known as Robotmonkeygirl91, just to let people know.**

**Some info: I would put this in the X-Over archives but I don't want to. Ok, so this is set somewhere in the Tenchi Muyo OAV universe, not sure when exactly, and after the Winter War in Bleach. Nothing is really different in the TM universe, but as for the Bleach universe…Some people(bad guys) are dead, and a semblance of peace has returned to Soul Society. **

**Disclimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except any OCs (there will be a few) that show up.**

**On to the story!**

A figure sat by a glowing monitor, watching for any abnormal activates. Well more abnormal than the usual stuff that happened. The figure flipped to another screen watching the slowly moving bars that measured spiritual pressure. The slow movements had an almost relaxing rhythm to them and watching them made the figure feel sleepy.

"Kisuke." Came a sultry voice from behind him.

Urahara turned to find the ware-cat princess, Yoruichi, standing in the door way of his lab, dressed in a short, silky, green nightgown. Her long purple hair was down and she looked like she had just woken up.

"Come to bed."

"Ah, but I have to make sure nothing happens, you see."

"The only thing that's gonna happen is a few hallow attacks that Ichigo can take care of. Same as every night. Please come to bed, Kisuke." Yoruichi leaned over his chair, kissing his cheek and moving lower down his neck.

Urahara chuckled and kissed Yoruichi. He hoisted himself out of the chair, taking her hand in his as he went. Just as they were about to exit the lab, alarms started to go off. Urahara went back to his chair and started to type furiously on the keys.

"What's going on?"

"Energy signals in Hueco Mundo are off the scales. It seems there is something surfacing that has higher spiritual pressure than even Aizen did."

"What could that be?"

"I intend to find out, in the meantime we should contact the Soul Society, Immediately."

**~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~**

Sand covered the ground, and stretched on in all directions. Sand dunes rose up where it got piled and a few dead looking trees came up from the ground. To an outsider it would seem uninhabited, but the actual residents knew better. This place was full of the most dangerous creatures know to the spirit world, Hallows, and this place was known as Hueco Mundo.

Suddenly a wind picked up and started to blow sand everywhere. Out of nowhere a large double indigo door, with two large skeletons on the front appeared. Three chains held each of the skeletons. The doors began to open slowly red light spilling into the sandy Hueco Mundo. As the doors opened, sounds of explosions and fighting could be heard. When the doors were opened more, a figure started to come though. He seemed to fly out but was caught by a black tentacle thing, trying to pull the figure back in. The figure blasted the tentacle with a green energy ball and continued to blast the other tentacles that were trying to catch him. He continued to fire green blasts as the doors started to close.

The figure dropped to the ground and watched the Gates of Hell fade away. He panted as the wind calmed down into nothing as it had been before. He was wearing a white kosode, tattered green hakama and a green vest. He had medium length silver hair pulled into a ponytail, yellow eyes, and a pair of small round glasses on his nose.

As he collapsed onto the ground he noticed another figure approaching him. This figure was obviously female. She had long, dark silver hair in a high ponytail. She wore a long, black and white kimono dress, white pants that flared out at the bottoms and grey boots. She also seemed to be wearing a type of mask made of bone that covered her entire face and had an almost feather like look to one side. A sword was strapped onto her waist.

She stood over him glaring with what he could tell, red eyes. "Who are you?"

"Kagato."

**Oooo! Who is this mysterious female figure? Who is Kagato? Why is he here? And what does the girl want with him? Find out in the next chapter of 'No Need For Shinigami and Vengeance.**


End file.
